


To Have and To Hold

by NeekQueen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Sheith Wedding 2020, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28065915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeekQueen/pseuds/NeekQueen
Summary: Sheith get married. It's just as sappy as you think it's gonna be.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	To Have and To Hold

"It's almost time. Are you ready?" 

Matt was sitting on the bed in Shiro's hotel room, watching him straighten his bow-tie for what felt like the millionth time. Shiro, himself, chuckled and blushed slightly while he looked in the mirror. 

"Yeah. I've been waiting for this for a while." 

"Honestly, Shirogane. Save the sappy shit for the altar." Matt rolled his eyes and smiled at him as he stood. "Now let's go so we can watch your grinning groom come down the aisle." 

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you had a thing for him, too, Holt." He gave Matt a glance from through the mirror. The other man had the grace to look towards the window and shrug. 

"I won't deny, he *is* hot as hell. But I know not to get in your way. Now we gotta go."  The two of them left the room and headed towards the elevator, laughing at their own jokes. Matt sent a text to Pidge, letting her know that they were on their way to the ballroom. 

"You know, I'm kind of surprised at you. I never thought that you'd get married after the whole Adam thing." Matt had known Shiro since they both started at the Garrison in their late teens, and he hadn't seen a look like that on his friend's face since the day they left for Keberos. 

"Neither did I, if I'm being honest. I was pretty resigned to the gate of dying in the Arena. I guess the universe had other plans." 

"And let's all be grateful that it did." He clapped the taller man on the shoulder. 

Shiro was giving him a smile of thanks when the elevator doors opened to the first floor. The two of them walked through the lobby, amidst the small number of people that weren't there for Shiro's wedding. Kids that were holding on to their parents gazed at the two of them in awe. The parents whispered to each other, and the older patrons of the hotel handled their excitement with less discreteness. 

"Mama, look. It's Shiro the Pilot." 

"I can't believe that the Admiral of the Garrison is  _ here."  _

"My, the Admiral is very handsome. Whoever he's marrying is very lucky." 

Matt tried to contain his laughter behind his hand. "Looks like you've got a fanclub, huh?" 

Shiro spoke through his teeth as he smiled and gave polite waves to those they passed. "It's like this no matter where we go in this galaxy. I've given up."

As they reached the ballroom, the number of people thinned out. They could hear soft music playing on the other side of the doors. 

"Alright, my good sir. This is where my escort duties end. I'll meet you in there. Go stand there and look good." 

"Like I'd do anything else on a day like this. Thanks for being my best man, Matt. And my best friend." Shiro reached over and hugged him, fondness in his voice. Matt simply nodded at him after they broke apart, and he went into the ballroom. 

The room itself was immaculately decorated. The wall behind the altar was draped in soft whites and purples. A single panel of blue adorned the center of the wall. There was a thin arch, wrapped in purple and blue, at the end of the rows of chairs. A charm in the shape of the BoM emblem hung from the top of it. 

All of the chairs were draped in white fabric, a bow of blue tied to the chairs on Shiro's right, and bows of purple tied to the chairs on his left. A bouquet of white and purple roses, tied together with a blue ribbon, adorned the sides of every first chair in a row, creating a flower-lined aisle. 

Shiro felt his chest tighten in emotion. In addition to the care taken to decorate the room (which looked better than he could have possibly imagined), almost every single chair was filled with someone he knew. From Garrison personnel and Alteans, to Olkari and Blades. Naturally, most of the last group sat in the back, to allow the shorter guests to be able to see. Kolivan was standing at the altar itself, as Keith had asked if the Blade would be so kind as to officiate their wedding, to which he readily agreed. As Shiro walked up to his spot at the altar, he locked eyes with several guests, who all congratulated him non-verbally. Shiro had never felt so platonically and familially loved in an amount like this. Once he finally reached where he was supposed to stand, he turned around to face the aisle, and had to fight to not start crying in front of his friends and a part of his found family. 

In the back, behind the last row of chairs, were four altars. The two on the left side of the room had photos of Shiro’s grandfather and father, while the two on the right featured photos of his grandmother and mother. All four altars had incense burning, along with offerings and a small seat at each. Someone had taken the care and time to invite and prepare places for his family to watch his wedding. Before Shiro could totally lose his composure at the gesture, however, the music that had been playing softly changed. It was time for the event to begin, and the room full of people quieted. 

Slowly, the wedding party began to enter the room. First to walk in were Lance and Allura, the first in a black tux, and the princess in a long dress of deep purple and blue. They were followed by Hunk and Romelle, who were dressed similarly. Matt and Pidge trailed behind them as the end of the train of groomsmaids and groomsmen. Although despite Pidge being a ‘maid’, she was dressed in a tux in the same colors as the other maids dresses. Matt flashed a wink to Shiro as he settled in next to him, and the music changed once again as the wedding guests all rose from their chairs. 

Shiro took a deep breath. Already, he was on the verge of tears with how things were going. He didn’t think he could handle much more tear jerking. It seemed the universe didn’t care about his feelings in the moment, though, as the double doors leading into the ballroom were opened and Shiro felt his heart stutter. 

Keith stood at the entrance to the ballroom with his mother, both adorned in deep purples and blues. Keith’s hair, which had grown out in the two years since the war ended, was in a series of intricate braids that Shiro knew were a Galran tradition. He was dressed in something similar to his Senior Blade uniform, but obviously much less protective, as it was made out of a lighter, less practical fabric. A circlet, made out of luxite, rested on his head, and a medium length veil that resembled the night sky tumbled down Keith’s back. 

As the pair walked down the aisle, Shiro disregarded his attempts at trying to reign in his emotions and let his composure break. Tears flowed freely down his face, and he had no control over the smile that was truly meant only for Keith. The man in question was completely red faced, his eyes never leaving Shiro’s face. Shiro couldn’t think of a time when Keith looked more captivating than he did at this moment. 

As Krolia handed away her son, she gave Shiro a smile and a knowing look, and whispered something nearly unintelligible to Keith. 

“You’ve done so well, Kit.” 

Even as Kolivan cleared his throat and had the guests sit back down, neither man could take their eyes off of each other. They were in their own universe, one where there only existed the two of them, and the love that they had for each other. 

“Allies, friends, and deeply cherished family, we are gathered here to witness and celebrate the union of Admiral Takashi Shirogane, and Senior Blade Keith Kogane. The both of you, would you please take a moment to look at the faces before you, and know that all of us are here to extend our support, love, and encouragement to you and your union.

“Shiro and Keith, the two of you stand here today, before those you are closest to and the universe, preparing to celebrate one of the greatest gifts one can experience in this life. The love that the two of you have for each other is profound, and it is not something that everyone gets the chance to experience. Your bond is a rarity more valuable than the peace that had alluded this universe for over 10,000 years. 

“Henceforth, your lives will become permanently intertwined. The union you form today is built to withstand any and all challenges. Through sorrow and joy, through failure and success, through despair and triumph, your bond will persevere – buoyed by the everlasting love you share. With the vows exchanged today, you will both finalize this promise and begin life anew, together. And as such, you have both written vows that you wish to begin this union with. Shiro, would you like to go first?” 

Shiro had been able to re-contain himself during Kolivan’s intro, and once again fell into that private universe to recite his vows. 

“Keith, from the moment I met you, I knew that you were destined for something incredible. It has been nothing short of amazing to watch you come into your own, into who I knew you were always meant to be. I never thought that I would be lucky enough to be born into a universe where you were my best and closest friend, fighting even Fate for me. I am so in love with you it’s nearly unreal. You are my Spitfire, burning bright and hot and nearly blinding me with your radiance. You are my heart, a constant thrum under my skin that I’ve never been able to forget. You are my world, my everything, and I promise to walk alongside you in our journey through life together. I promise to continue through both good times and bad with you, and that no matter what happens, I will always love you. Most of all, I promise that next time, and every time in the future, I’ll come home to you. There will never come a time that I don’t return to you, ever again.”

Shiro felt his heart opening wider with every word he spoke, the rest of the world falling away as he kept his eyes on the man in front of him. He knew that Keith understood the weight and truth of the promises he was making in front of everyone here. 

“Kit, whenever you’re ready.” Kolivan sounded a bit choked up, but neither man noticed. Keith was very visibly fighting to keep his tears from streaming down his face, and he simply nodded at the Blade’s words. 

“I have loved you since before you left for Kerberos, and it was then that I made a personal goal that when that mission was completely over, I was going to shower you with that love until you couldn’t remember a time without it. Now, if someone had told me that that mission was going to span several long years and result in developments and major breakthroughs in Earth’s history, I would’ve confessed when you crash landed here  _ before  _ we found Blue.” The crowd laughed along with the two men at Keith’s small joke. 

“Nevertheless, in all that time, not once had I ever doubted this. Not once did I ever think that I was making a mistake. Not when I saw what was going to happen while in the Quantum Abyss. Not when I told you I loved you while on the landing of a Galran facility light years away from anyone we knew. Not when I met you on the Astral Plane, and certainly not when each of us woke up from near death experience. You’re it for me, Takashi. It has always been you, and it will always be you. And if I have to pull you out of the hands of Death again, I swear to you that I will, without hesitation.” 

Similar to Keith, Shiro was now in tears after hearing the other man’s vows, as was the wedding party. Next to them, Kolivan sniffled. 

“Keith, Shiro, please hold hands. Shiro, do you take Keith as your Husband and your companion? Do you promise to share his laughter during the good times and wipe his tears during the bad, from this day forward?” 

Shiro smiled and held a warmth in his eyes that Keith knew was only meant for him. “I Do.” 

“Keith, do you take Shiro as your Husband and companion? Do you promise to share his laughter during the good times and wipe his tears during the bad, from this day forward?”

“I Do.”

“Wonderful. Please present the rings.” 

Matt and Pidge both dug into their pockets and produced rings made of luxite and slivers of a balmeran crystal, then handed a ring each to Shiro and Keith, respectively. 

Kolivan spoke again. “The wedding ring is a symbol of the unending power of love between two beings. Its circular shape has no beginning and no end, representing a boundless spiritual connection. The rings should be worn proudly as a symbol of the commitment between you and your spouse. Even when you find yourselves apart, your rings will provide a powerful reminder of the eternal love you share. Please repeat after me:

With this ring, I, Keith, commit my love to you, Shiro, for all time, giving you all that I am and all that I will be. Please accept it as a symbol of my love.”

“With this ring, I, Keith, commit my love to you, Takashi, for all time, giving you all that I am and all that I will be. Please accept it as a symbol of my love.” Keith slid the ring onto Shiro’s left hand. 

“And, with this ring, I, Shiro, commit my love to you, Keith for all time, giving you all that I am and all that I will be. Please accept it as a symbol of my love.” 

“With this ring, I, Takashi, commit my love to you, Keith for all time, giving you all that I am and all that I will be. Please accept it as a symbol of my love.” Shiro held up the ring and placed it on Keith’s left ring finger.

“Shiro and Keith, may you enjoy a lifetime of sunrises and sunsets together. By the power vested in me by the Galaxy Garrison and the Blades or Marmora, I now formally pronounce to be Husband and Husband. You may now kiss the groom.”

Shiro said “With pleasure,” at the same time Keith piped up with “Don’t have to tell me twice.” The guests laughed and began clapping and cheering as Shiro wrapped his arms around his husband and dipped him into their first kiss as husbands. 

“Careful there, Mr. Shirogane,” Keith chuckled as they broke apart. “Don’t wanna injure me before we’ve been married a full 24 hours now, do you?” 

Shiro grinned at his husband. “Even if I do, Mr. Shirogane, I have the rest of our lives to make it up to you.” 

“You sure do.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you love this, please check out my other works. Or, feel free to come yell with me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/neekqueen1)


End file.
